Sepayung Berdua
by cimplo
Summary: Sore itu, yang Gakushuu inginkan hanyalah mereka ulang kenangan manis masa lalu bersama sang ayah. "Butuh payung ?" tanya Gakushuu dengan nada sarkastik. Dibalas senyuman Gakuhou dengan salah satu sudut bibir tertarik lebih tinggi, mendengus. "Menurutmu ?"


**Sepayung Berdua**

.

.

.

Asa(Sr) x Asa(Jr)

OOC gak ketulungan

Bukan Humor kayanya

Ansatsu belong to Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Derap langkah sepasang kaki mungil menghampiri pria diujung sekolah yang sepertinya baru datang dengan sebuah payung merah tercengkram di tangan kanannya. Tak dihiraukannya suara pria itu berteriak memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti hujan-hujanan. Ketika sang pria berusaha mengurangi jarak dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh penuh cemas. Sang pemilik sepasang kaki mungil itu semakin menambah kecepatannya,

Untuk berlari

Menubruk

dan Memeluk erat kaki jenjang pria tersebut

"Ayah!" serunya riang. Pria yang disebut ayah itu hanya mendesah gemas melihat melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya. Mengusak surai senja sang anak, yang terasa basah

"Asano, lain kali jangan berlari-lari seperti itu kalau hujan" omelnya menyebut nama anak tersebut.

"Ayah tidak mau melihatmu sakit, lagipula-Ayah yang akan menghampiri dan memjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja di TK _ne_ ?" Sang ayah berujar penuh kekhawatiran, berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi dengan sang anak. Asano kecil hanya merengut,

"Tidak mau" sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lurus kedepan. Asano Gakuhou, ayah dari si kecil didepannya hanya memasang ekspresi heran dengan dahi berkerut

"Kenapa ?"

Si kecil hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Merangsek ke pangkuan sang ayah, melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher jenjang Asano senior.

"Peluuk" ucapnya pelan

Otak Asano Gakuhou kemudian memproses cepat permintaan sang anak. Tersenyum gemas. Anaknya manja sekali hari itu. Manis sekali.

 _ **Hupla**_

Dipeluk sekaligus digendongnya sang anak dengan sebelah tangan kirinya, mengganti posisi berjongkok dengan berdiri seperti semula. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang sebuah payung merah yang menaunginya dan sang anak dari bulir-bulir langit yang jatuh ke tanah kala itu. Sang anak menggeliat nyaman di pelukannya.

"Asano, dengar kata ayah. Kau jangan hujan-hujanan lagi" Asano Gakuhou memperingatkan sang anak, sembari berjalan menjauh dari TK

"Hngg.." Asano kecil mencengkram erat kain baju belakang ayahnya.

"Hei-hei, ayah tidak menerima jawaban 'hnng' seperti itu" Gakuhou memandang kepala anaknya yang berada di sekitar lehernya. Posisnya persis seperti anak koala.

"M-maaf ayah" cicitnya pelan, cengkraman pada kain baju Asano senior terasa semakin erat, pelampiasan rasa takut sang anak.

" Asano cuma mau mau memeluk ayah _sesegela_ mungkin..Jadi..em.." si kecil melanjutkan omongannya dengan takut-takut. Gakuhou terdiam barang sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" _maa...maa..._ " tepuknya pelan pada punggung kecil si surai senja, menenangkan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli jas hujan untukmu"

" _Yeaaay!_ " Asano kecil kegirangan. Sudah lama ia mendambakan dibelikan jas hujan. Namun ayahnya bersikeras berkata nanti saja, kalau memang sudah turun hujan dan ia masuk TK.

Asano kecil menciumi pipi kiri sang ayah berkali-kali.

"Asano sayaaang ayaaah~" pelukannya makin erat.

Gakuhou hanya terkekeh geli menerima perlakuan sang anak

"Ngomong-ngomong ayah..."

"Hm ?"

"Kenapa ayah tidak membelikanku payung juga?"

"Nanti saja, ayah sedang ingin menikmati masa-masa seperti ini"

"Masa-masa _sepelti_ apa ?"

Gakuhou tersenyum lembut memandang wajah sang anak yang penuh tanda tanya

" _Sepayung berdua dengan mu, Gakushuu_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Taxi!_ " Ah suara itu membuat Asano Gakushuu kembali tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Salahkan ia yang melihat seorang anak kecil digendong koala oleh orangtuanya dengan payung merah menaungi keduanya. Mau tidak mau otaknya memutar rekaman kenangan indah bersama ayahnya sepuluh tahun silam. Gakushuu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Entah kenapa ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

" _Taxi!_ " lagi-lagi terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil taxi, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.'Kasihan juga' pikirnya

Gakushuu kembali melangkah dan suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil taxi itu kian terdengar dekat. Dilihatnya punggung orang 'malang' tersebut yang gagal menghentikan taxi berkali-kali.

 _Tunggu- punggung ini_

"Ayah..?" panggilnya ragu

Orang tersebut menoleh,

"Ah, Asano..?" ternyata benar itu ayahnya. Pakaian Ayahnya sebagian besar sudah basah terutama di bagian bahu. Gakushuu mendekat, meninggikan payung merah yang digenggamnya. Berusaha menaungi kepala sang ayah.

"Butuh payung ?" tanya Gakushuu dengan nada sarkastik

Dibalas senyuman Gakuhou dengan salah satu sudut bibir tertarik lebih tinggi, mendengus.

"Menurutmu ?" tanyanya balik seraya mengambil alih payung yang digenggam Gakushuu

Gakushuu menggendikan bahu sembari tersenyum, pengganti kalimat ' _Mana kutahu_ '

Ditariknya, tangan Gakushuu mendekat. Supaya tidak terkena hujan.

"Kau tahu ? Kau masih sangat pendek- sini biar ayah yang memegangi payung untukmu. _Pfft_ " Asano Gakuhou mendengus menahan tawanya yang penuh dengan nada ejekan. Gakushuu hanya mengumpat " _Sialan!_ "

"Kau-tidak jadi naik _taxi_ eh ? Tuan sempurna ternyata tak bisa menghentikan _taxi_ barang sekalipun. Menyedihkan sekali" sindir Gakushuu puas. Setelah ia dan ayahnya berjalan berdua beriringan meninggalkan tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Hee...tak masalah"

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah berubah pikiran, sekarang ayah sedang ingin naik bus"

Pikiran konyol macam apa itu ? Untuk ke halte bus malah perlu berputar jalan dan menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Pikir Asano muda.

Tapi, diam-diam dibalik surai senjanya ia tersenyum. Menangkap makna tersembunyi di balik kalimat ayahnya.

.

.

.

 _"Ayah berubah pikiran, sekarang ayah sedang ingin- berjalan sepayung berdua denganmu-_

 _sampai halte bus"_

 _._

 _._

Hahahah, dasar. Asano muda tak menyangka doa'nya dikabulkan Tuhan secepat ini.

Asano senior melihat sang anak terkekeh geli, entah karena apa.

"Hujan ternyata bisa menurunkan tingkat kognitif-mu ya Asano"

Yang diejek hanya memandang balik, tersenyum geli

"Oh..katakan itu pada bayangan cermin-mu juga ayah"

.

.

.

Sore itu, yang Gakushuu inginkan hanyalah

Merekaulang kenangan manis masa lalu bersama sang ayah

 _ **-Sepayung Berdua-**_

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Eak eak eak_ alay banget gak kuat *nangis

*peluk Gakuchuu TK *dijejelin lipan

Itu anggep aja lah ya, waktu Gakushuu TK si Om gak punya kendaraan pribadi

jadi ngejemput si Gakushuu bermodalkan payung doang

Ini gak incest kok, nggak _(:''3

Gakushuu cuma haus kasih sayang dari si om (?)

Kritik saran,

RnR please


End file.
